thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Untiverstity" Life
Kitana and Mileena go off to college; Ro Ro, Charles, Jaylin, and Jabari go to live the "Untiverstity Life"! Plot Kitana and Mileena are going off to college and are gonna have the time and education of their lives. Mileena, who's focused on being a popular jock sorority girl. Kitana, on the other hand, wants to be a rebellious, educated wild-card. Ro Ro overhears the two girls' plans and decides that he should at least prepare for college early and decides to sneak off with the girls. Jaylin sees Ro Ro secretly packing his bags and asks what he plans to do. Ro Ro tells him and Jaylin says he wants to join in. It doesn't stop there, Charles and his nosy ass friend/uncle Jabari chime in and want to join in with the plan. It's the day to see the students off and Ro Ro and the gang try to sneak past Shao Kahn and Sindel. Jabari throws his voice so it sounds like Jake told Sindel "Bitch Puddin' set the kitchen on fire". Sindel rushes in while Shao Kahn tells the two girls what he wants them to do at Oasis "Untiverstity". Seeing a moment to sneak in the limo, Ro Ro and the boys take the shot and sneak inside the limo. Sindel sees Jake and Bitch Puddin' on the couch and the kitchen perfectly fine. Because Sindel has a strict "no lying" rule, she interrogates the two boys. Mileena and Kitana get into the limo to see Ro Ro, Jaylin, Jabari, and Chubbs. Ro Ro tells the girls the plan and the girls swear off to keep it a secret. When they reach the "untiverstity", the campus is huge on account of the Oasis area being so large. Mileena decides to stay in a sorority house while Kitana rents a home. Ro Ro and his gang does the same and Ro Ro upgrades it. The house after the upgrade has: * 4 floors * Basement * Game room * Gymnasium * 5 bedrooms * Living room - Holographic flat screen * 5-star kitchen Jabari's room has been fitted to fit his qualities like everyone else's. Jaylin tries to go into Ro Ro's room but Ro Ro tells him they're in college and have to act like roommates. Jaylin asks if sex can be involved and just as Ro Ro is about to say "yes", Charles dares them to not have sex for the 4-week term they have. Ro Ro and Jaylin reluctantly agree while Charles smiles and goes to the game room. It's the first class of the week and everyone goes to class. Charles and Ro Ro go with Kitana to her class while Jaylin and Jabari go with Mileena to her physical education class. In "Mileenta"'s class, Jaylin & Mileena are the most physically fit students. Jabari tries to do pull ups but fails. During the swimming part of the lesson, Jabari has to go to the section where pregnant women work out. In "Kitanta"'s class, the trio are in a lecture about "sexual relations". Charles, trying to hold in his laughter just puts his head down to go to sleep. The teacher asks for a volunteer to show some positions and Kitana recommends Ro Ro to the teacher. Ro Ro goes up and shows the most explicit, dirty, and disgusting positions he learned from Chica. The teacher, so amazed, gives him an "A" and tells the class it's time for the next class. Kitana's next class is science, & Mileena's next class is science, which means the two classes split up. Jaylin & Jabari happen to be with Charles and Ro Ro, while Mileena and Kitana go to the other class - Health. The four work as a group for the project and Ro Ro suggest they make a potion. Ro Ro brings his idea to the teacher and the teacher says that kids aren't intelligent enough to make potions. Ro Ro begs to differ and Ro Ro initiates a code only he and Jaylin know. "Code R.O. 25-7". Ro Ro and Jaylin start making out and Charles and Jabari watch in horror. Ro Ro's hair cocoons the two and sparks fly, literally. Chubbs and Phabari then hear a sucking sound and Jaylin exhale. Ro Ro's hair unwraps around the two and Ro Ro spits white stuff (you should know what it is) into the beaker. Jaylin cuts off a curl from his hair and Ro Ro cuts off a strand from his. They put their hair into the beaker and Ro Ro pulls out a knife. Jabari gets scared and Ro Ro cuts Jabari and puts his blood into the beaker. Ro Ro then turns to Charles. Charles, the most fearful, runs away and his route is cut off by Ro Ro's hair. Ro Ro cuts him and hurries his blood to the beaker. Jaylin heats up the beaker and 5 minutes later, a successful potion is made. It's time to present and Ro Ro's group present their project. Ro Ro asks for a volunteer and uses the potion on a gargoyle (the girl is half gargoyle). She turns into a full dragon and Charles slays her with his "Chub-Shuriken". The group get an "A". It's Monday, the last week of the semester. Ro Ro and Jaylin are getting anxious. They've done everything but had sex! They made out...that's pretty much everything. Charles, Ro Ro and Jaylin are sitting on the couch watching TV and a conversation strikes up when Charles sees Ro Ro leaning over to Jaylin's crotch: "Gramps, what the hell do you think you're doing?" - Charles "I, I can't suck?" - Ro Ro "No! That's part of sex!" - Charles "Not even just a little lick!" - Ro Ro "You can't suck it, you can't lick it, you can't jerk it, you can't play with it! You can't even sniff it!" - Charles "Can, can I look at it?" - Ro Ro "You can look at it...in underwear!" - Charles "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT AUTHENTIC IN UNDERWEAR!" - Ro Ro Ro Ro goes to his room and slams the door to study for the final exam. It's the final day! Everyone's prepped up for their exam. Charles uses his powers to cheat the test while Jabari uses his soul powers to read the classroom's nerd's mind. Ro Ro can barely focus as he and Jaylin have not had sex in a damn month! Jaylin, on the other hand, is doing fine and even finishes early. Ro Ro finds snaps out of it and does his test. After the entire school is done with their tests, everyone goes home. Ro Ro screams "I'M FREE!" and runs to his rented home to pack his bags. The limo comes for Ro Ro, Jabari, Jaylin and Charles and Kitana and Mileena wave goodbye to them as they came to college to pass their four years (Ro Ro's term was a test run). When Ro Ro gets home, he informs the gang that they have to sneak in so they climb up to the palace roof. Ro Ro enters through his window and the rest of the gang sneak to their room. Ro Ro asks if he and Jaylin can have sex and, Jaylin agrees. The two have at it, not knowing that the whole damn Kahn family is watching them. Jalen, Charles and Jabari at the door, Chica, Sindel, and Shao Kahn at the window or hiding in Ro Ro's room. Froyo is sitting on Ro Ro's dresser just watching...wondering...thinking. Don't worry, Froyo's not up to no-good.